Conventionally, in a certain windshield attached to an upper part of a front cowl covering a vehicle body front part of a motorcycle, a position thereof in the up and down direction can be changed. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which vertically long holes extending upward and downward are provided in support rods supporting a windshield. By moving support positions of the windshield upward and downward in the vertically long holes, a position of the windshield in the up and down direction is changed.